Captain Marvel Adventures Vol 1 20
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * ** ** ** Other Characters: * French children * German children * Austrian children * Goebbels' teacher Locations: * ** ** *** ** *** ** ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = | Inker2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = The Horn of Plenty | Synopsis2 = Capt. Marvel handles the problems of an artifact which gives anything which the user wishes. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Fingers Grogan and his gang Other Characters: * Bert Nelson * Doris Brown Locations: * Items: * The Horn of Plenty Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = The Raiders from Space | Synopsis3 = The alien race named Thoads plans to invade the Earth. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Thoads ** Grollo, high-commander of the Thoads Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** ** Thoad-Thule ** Camp Yankton Items: * Radium Gun Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = | Inker4_1 = | StoryTitle4 = Captain Kid on the Farm | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Captain Kid Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = | Inker5_1 = | StoryTitle5 = Capt. Marvel meets Attila the Hun | Synopsis5 = Dr. Sivana uses his Reincarnation Machine to resurrect Attila the Hun, expecting the Mongol conqueror to defeat Capt. Marvel. Beautia warns Billy Batson about the plans of her father and Batson changes to Captain Marvel. Even with all his wild strength, Attila is not successful in doing harm to Marvel. Sivana and Attila hide themselves. Beautia try to kiss Marvel, who changes back to Billy in order to flee from her. Dr. Sivana seizes the opportunity and gags Billy, and imprisons him in his house. Attila begins to mess with Sivana's home, eating for ten people, allowing his horse to stay inside the house, kissing Beautia, and even sleeping in Sivana's bed. And the worst: Attila is longing for the position of rightful ruler of the universe, which is the main goal of Sivana. The mad scientist frees Billy, who changes to Captain Marvel and knocks out Attila, throwing him into the reincarnation machine, where he returns to his previous state. Instead be jailed, Sivana vows to reform himself. | Appearing5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** Items: * Sivana's Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = * The first story serves as American propaganda against Nazism, as did various other fictional works and media of that period. * Second story: Steamboat is a stereotypical black character; his nickname may indicate that he has come from Mississippi, famous for its steamboats. * Third story: This is the first time that ordinary lightning changes Billy Batson into Captain Marvel. * Fifth story: The Reincarnation Machine will be used again by Sivana in . This is the first time which Sivana ask help from Captain Marvel. In the end of this story, Attila came back to his previous state, which effectively means death. | Recommended = | Links = *Read the complete issue at the Digital Comic Museum *[https://digitalcomicmuseum.com/preview/index.php?did=8570 Read the complete Mighty Midget mini-comic that came with the issue at the Digital Comic Museum] }}